narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Takōni (Fanon Tailed Beast)
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : This tailed beast is named Takōni (蛸鬼 Literally ‘Octopus Oni’) 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : Takoni is not an offspring of the Ten-tails, and instead was the result of DNA absorption and mutation. During the battle between Killer Bee and Kisame, a large hemisphere of water was raised, which was eventually infused with Gyuki's Cephalopod ink, resulting in the whole liquid becoming contaminated and black. Later on, the water body was dispersed, and the ink inside was left in the air; it could be seen raining down unto the earth below. Because of the water, the usually snowy terrain and vegetation was flooded, making a section of the forest green with life and in suitable conditions for growth. The trees in the area would have hastily consumed the moisture of the now-potable soil, however the soil was riddled and infiltrated by the ink, which inevitably contained an amount of Gyuki's DNA and chakra. A specific, large tree consumed most of the inky moisture in this section, resulting in the absorption of the DNA and intake of chakra. Over time, as the tree grew even larger, it began to mutate, a result of becoming one with tailed beast chakra, and it used the DNA of Gyuki to feed this mutation, allowing a new life-form to be created inside the tree. This life-form, later to be named Takōni, was almost an exact clone of the eight-tails, however much smaller and younger, as well as taking on a green-blue hue. The small ushi-oni was a new tailed beast, and it required sustenance to evolve into it's full potential. So it used the tree. It's roots expanded, lengthened, and absorbed most of the life and sustaining materials in the section, which was pumped into the tailed beast, feeding it, until the beast was full-sized, and the tree was dead; deprived of it's life. (Much like the other plant-life in the area). As the war was taking place at this point, Takōni was not noticed, and it fell into a deep sleep, hibernating until it was ready to show itself to the world. ''' 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : '''Like all original tailed beasts, Takōni is able to use techniques such as Tailed Beast Ball and Tails, and possesses immense strength. Takōni also has similar horns to Gyūki, which are also extremely sharp. Takōni can breathe underwater, and has working suction pads on it's tentacles. Unlike the eight-tails, however, Takōni's abilities are focused more on ink. The beast can create large or small amounts of black ink from it's mouth (as can the user), and can do many things with it. Naturally, a smoke-screen is a possible form, but Takōni is also able to increase and decrease the density of the ink, allowing it to create diverse shapes and structures with it, as well as forge sharp weapons. It has been seen using it as a shield. The possibilities are virtually endless. Clones may be created, and the ushi-oni also has the ability to infuse ink into a tailed beat ball, so that not only does the orb create a huge explosion, it also splatters the black substance around the area and on the enemy, which can be used to prevent movement, or to manipulate the liquid from far away. It should be noted that Takōni's ink is electrically conducting, allowing Kinshiro to use the two in intriguing ways, and Kinshiro can also use the techniques that Takōni can. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : Takōni is weak to fire, as fire can burn up ink, and Takōni's skin is natuarlly susceptible to flames, as it's body is meant for fast underwater movement. As it is very large, the tailed beast's body is similarly very heavy, so it is slower than most other creatures on land. 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : Takōni will have a jinchūriki, however the beast was willingly sealed. Kinshiro, as a Genin, found the tailed beast sleeping after an argument with the Raikage, in which he fled the village temporarily. As a curious young boy, Kinshiro awakened Takoni using his Lightning Release, and over the course of a few days began to build a friendship, which he kept a secret. Every week, Kinshiro would sneak out of the village to see the beast, where they trained together, and honed their bonds even more. After the war, the two decided that the Raikage should know, and, seeing the ushi-oni as a possible military boost, arranged for it to be sealed. Many times this was attempted, but they all failed, and eventually Kumogakure decided to try it on Kinshiro, as they already had a bond. The beast accepted this, and thus, Takōni's jinchūriki was created. --The Shadow King (talk) 02:22, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 03:43, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications